


Dating Steve Rogers Would Include

by InscribedDiatribes



Series: Dating Would Include [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Captain America headcanon, Captain America imagines, Dating Captain America Would Include, Dating Steve Rogers Would Include, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, MCU headcanons, Marvel Headcanons, Other, dating would include, happiness, marvel headcanon, marvel imagines, steve rogers headcanon, steve rogers imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedDiatribes/pseuds/InscribedDiatribes
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be in a relation ship with Steve Rogers? Here’s a headcanon/imagine about you dating him!
Relationships: Captain America/ Y/N, Captain America/Reader, Captain America/You, Steve Rogers/ y/n, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Dating Would Include [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dating Steve Rogers Would Include

##  Dating Steve Rogers Would Include 

\- He’d initially be drawn to you, but would be too nervous to speak to you.  


\- Natasha, Sam, and Tony notice his interest in you and take it upon themselves to try to get you two together.  


\- You’d both bond over a shared annoyance of the group’s meddling.  


\- In the beginning, Steve would turn into a blushing mess when left alone with you.  


\- Wasn’t used to PDA, but now he’ll always reach for your hand in public.  


\- Steve being touch starved.  


\- Cuddling you as songs play on a radio is one of Steve’s favorite ways to spend his day.  


\- Tony and Sam always teasing you about your relationship.  


\- Being worried about him during missions.  


\- Caring for him emotionally when he comes back from missions.  


\- Encouraging him to see a therapist, but still taking it upon yourself to try to soothe him when he has nightmares or breakdowns.  


\- It taking a while for Steve to open up to you.  


\- Steve usually keeps his fears and worries to himself unless you encourage him to talk to you about them.  


\- Steve being extremely appreciative of you.  


\- Steve not knowing how to cook, but taking cooking lessons to try to impress you.  


\- Remembering every birthday and anniversary.  


\- Showing you the places he used to go to when he was growing up.  


\- Telling you about his mom and what his life was like.  


\- Wanting to start a family with you.  


\- Before, Steve always thought he’d never get the opportunity to have a peaceful life or a family because of his appearance and lack of money.  


\- When he woke up in a new era, he became pessimistic about his dream life because everyone saw him as Captain America, rather than just Steve Rogers.  


\- When he found you, he became convinced that there was still hope for a relatively happy life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first headcanon! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :)


End file.
